The University of Chicago Department of Medicine seeks a five year renewal of their Geriatric Academic Program (GAP) Award (through the Mentored Clinical Scientist Development Program) for career development support of junior faculty interested in training as academic geriatricians. This goal remains an important priority both for the University of Chicago and the medical care system of the United States. There continues to be an acute need for capable academic geriatricians, particularly faculty whose success in research complements clinical and educational skills. Such physicians are needed to act as role models, capable of imparting the excitement and satisfaction of clinical and research endeavors in geriatric medicine in the context of contemporary challenges of health care and the changing demography of the United States. The University of Chicago has a strong commitment to fostering research and training in geriatrics and the continuation of the GAP would greatly enhance its continuing efforts in this area. The program will continue to produce faculty who demonstrate the strong research and clinical skills in geriatric medicine necessary for becoming leading independent investigators.